A Surprise For My Love
by REDEADED
Summary: I'm pretty sure I missed Tokka Week 2015 but here's my entry anyway. Toph keeps catching Sokka with a box in his hands and she finally gets a hold of him, will he spill what the contents are or risk wearing a metal necklace from his lover around his throat till he does?


Author's Note: I haven't written anything in fucking months! Hopefully this spurs me on...

* * *

Toph was rubbing her temples as Sokka kept trying to hide something from her slowly rising her already short temper. You think after dating for 6 years you would be able to be told everything by your boyfriend but apparently not. She bent some metal around his neck not around his throat just in case he decided to talk.

"Spill meat head, I don't want Lin to see me torturing you again and give her more weird dreams..."

Sokka shivered and took a breath before moving his hands forward from behind him with the box still on the counter:

"Toph, hunny, let's just relax here and-"

She squeezed her first and the metal clamped down a bit further near his throat making him gulp louder.

"Ok hun it's just a surprise alright?"

"What kind of surprise?" she questioned raising an eyebrow and slowly making her way to him. She leaned her curvy body against him and kept trying to stare him down as best she could.

"One that requires us to be in the perfect moment for me to reveal it!" he answered quickly, she dropped the metal from his neck and kept her gaze upon him.

"What the hell could cause it to be that big of a surprise?" she mumbled poking his chest and tapping her foot. He breathed a sigh of relief and simply kissed her cheek before engulfing her in a tight embrace.

"Meet me on the roof tonight alright?" he whispered before kissing her lips and going to visit his sister.

* * *

"Aang I don't get it, he tells me everything and it worries me even if it's just something in a box." Toph confessed to her friend as she played with her food. Aang was in on the surprise but she should have already figured out what the heck it was already. "Do you know anything about this?" she asked slightly in a hurt tone. That's usually all it took to get anything out of him but he kept his cool this time knowing how important the situation was.

"Not a thing Toph."

"FUCK!" she exclaimed; "Usually he tells you if he doesn't tell me first, something must be really up then..." she mumbled sadly finally taking a bite of her food.

"I say just trust him this one time and meet him on the roof." Aang replied rubbing his friend's shoulder. This made her smile her usually grin and give him a swift punch to the arm.

* * *

"I hope you don't keep her waiting too long Sokka, she'll get more worried then she is already." Katara warned rocking her third child in her arms as her older brother was finishing up on whatever it was he was hiding in the box.

"FINISHED!" he happily exclaimed jumping up and down. Katara rolled her eyes and smiled brightly:

"Well? Get a move on!" Sokka heeded his younger sibling's words and darted off towards his home.

* * *

As Toph dragged her feet home she felt a steady beat going on near her home, she could hear Sokka shouting and cheering and acting ridiculous as usual so she bended the earth and shot herself to the roof to see what was all the hub-bub.

"Hey there hunny!" Sokka exclaimed embracing her and kissing her deeply. "I got something for you! Close your eyes..." Toph went from confusion to annoyance to which Sokka quickly apologized and went ahead and did his thing.

"A necklace?" She asked before coming to the conclusion "Wait! Is this?-"

"Uh-huh"

"You and me?"

"Yupp"

"M-M-Married?..."

He wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight, kissing her once more and putting his forehead against hers.

"There is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my days with then my one true love Toph..." she was speechless at first merely trying to just simply breathed but ended up just crying and shedding tears as she agreed to his proposal. He smiled brightly and kissed her once more trying to get her to calm down.

"I love you Toph..."

"I l-l-love you too Sokka..."

And with one more kiss they were ready to finally become one big happy family.

* * *

Not really all that amazing but I've been reading nothing but Tokka for the past two months and I need to find a way to stop before I end up reading every single story and never being able to fill my Tokka fix!

-REDEADED


End file.
